Zillah
by Sarah Took
Summary: Zillah goes with merry and pippin on the quest, merry and pippin see some of what lies ahead, courtesy of Lady Galadriel, Zillah unsure of what lies ahead. Bad summary, i know, but plz read..


Zillah has been around Merry and Pippin for as long as she can remember. She is Merry's cousin and of no relation to Pippin, though she latched onto both of them, and as her name predicted, became their "shadow". Merry sometimes got mad at her and annoyed, but Pippin never tired of her company.

And now she stands before the Lady Galadriel, her hands held by Merry and Pippin, who stand one on each side. They are her best friends, and like brothers to her as she grew up an only child.

In her head she sees herself with Merry and Pippin on a picnic rug with another hobbit girl in Merry's arms. In the vision she feels safe holding Pippin's hand. They are happy. She knows she must not stray, not even a little, but her heart yearns to be able to confirm that the vision is true. Beside her Pippin yells and she glances at him, but his eyes are glazed and it seems as if he is fighting the pull back to reality. His eyes gain focus as Lady Galadriel looks at him and he looks at Zillah, tears in his eyes. On her other side, Merry also turns to her, and before she knows it she has been embraced by both of them, tears in their eyes. She wonders what has gotten into them both, but she hugs them back, unaware that they have seen that she may not be there at the end.

The Lady Galadriel gazes at Frodo for ages, but he does not flinch in any way, only gazes back.

Zillah nearly laughs to see Gimli with his mouth hanging open as he stares in wonder at the beautiful Galadriel. Even as he stares, Galadriel turns, her blue eyes having stopped their long gaze at Frodo now turn back to face the entire Fellowship.

As she mentions Gandalf's name, Zillah has to try hard not to cry yet again, but she must have sighed or sobbed, because Merry and Pippin tighten their holds on her hands.

At last the council is over and they are led to a place where they may rest. Before long, the comforting beds and the enchanting laments for Gandalf send the fellowship to sleep, all save Frodo and Sam who are out walking with Lady Galadriel, and Legolas who has gone to see his own people.

The time spent at Lothlorien will remain in their hearts for the rest of their lives in times of trial and terror, the peace gained will help calm them and help them think rationally. For it is easier to inspire peace, not war.

They travel in boats, and though Sam may be absolutely terrified, Zillah's excitement cannot be quenched and she even lets her feet dangle in the water as the boats drift along, though Merry warns her that the fish might bite them. She is not afraid. She touches her hair once again, amazement and wonder at the Lady's blessing. Her hair is straight, and thus she will not curse it ever again, thanks to Galadriel's insight into what bothered Zillah the most, and what she most desired.

Even as her feet trail in the water and her mind is relaxed, she hears the murmurs of Merry and Pippin behind her and she tightens her hold on the boat.

They both grab her at the same time, nearly tipping the boat as they pretend to push her in, while pulling her back into the boat. They laugh and Boromir steadies the boat, Zillah sees behind their laughter sadness, or guiltiness and she wonders if Elrond was right and she should have stayed back. Though to remover her from Merry and Pippin would have been to take her heart and break it into pieces. No, she went with them.

This was also the reason that Merry and Pippin knew that it would be pointless trying to make her go back, and not to mention dangerous as Orcs and the enemies spies still roamed the area. She was safer with them.

They stop soon enough and Frodo goes off in order to make his decision. It is clear that Sam and Aragorn are edgy and unhappy with this arrangement.

Zillah sees Boromir slip off, but doesn't make anything of it, as he may just want some time to himself. Pippin, Merry and her eat and drink and snap twigs as they wait for the hour to pass. Pippin runs his fingers through her hair, wondering at the silky smoothness as it slips through his hands. Merry stokes the small fire and tries not to show the anxiety he is feeling for Frodo and Zillah's safety.

Legolas stands up, his eyes are piercingly sharp and he mutters one word.

"Orcs."

"Where is Boromir?" Sam asks then, and Aragorn looks worried. Zillah feels guilty, as everyone gazes with suspicion at Boromir's empty seat. It has been well past an hour and Frodo is not back and Orcs are near.

Aragorn warns them not to panic and to stick together, but already Merry, Pippin and Zillah have dashed off in one direction, calling for Frodo.

They have run for a little while when they come to a clearing in the woods. They stop abruptly as across from them a whole army of Orcs come towards them.

Pippin grabs Zillah and Merry stands before her, facing the Orcs. He fears that already Zillah's life may end.

But before the first stroke fell, Boromir leaps in front and hacks at the opposing swords, raising the Horn of Gondor to his lips.

And they think that all may not be lost if help comes swiftly. The three hobbits watch as the arrow thuds into Boromir, above him on the hill the largest Orc they have ever seen notches another arrow to his bow and takes aim again. Zillah screams as this arrow also embeds itself in his chest.

With a cry, Boromir swings his sword and leaps once again into the fray, fighting for all he has left.

The third and final arrow brings him to his knees and he cannot do anything to help as the hobbits are torn away from one another and carted away. He feels as though he has failed, and the last he sees of the hobbits, is Zillah's face. Her eyes are closed and she seems as though in slumber, were it not for the red gash on her cheek.

Boromir meets the eyes of the Orc and it seems as though he is looking into the eyes of death. Even now he can feel the coldness creeping over him. His horn lies cloven by his side and from him protrudes three arrows.

Thus Aragorn finds him, and he defeats the Orc before the Orc has time to finish Boromir off with a fourth arrow. The enemy has taken the hobbits.

Pippin wakes to a sore throat and a horrid stench fills his nose as he peers past the ear of the Orc that has him slung around his neck like a sack.

He swallows his fear and glances left of him, seeking out Merry and Zillah, anxious for them.

Both seem to be injured. Merry is on his right, a gash on his forehead, he still seems unconscious. Zillah is on his left and cut on her cheek disfiguring her pale face. Her hair half-shields her face, but he sees her looking at him, possibly mirroring the same fear present in his eyes.

He tries to smile at her, but instead grimaces as the ropes around his hands cut into him and his aching limbs are shifted as he is slung to another bearer. Zillah catches his eye as he is carried forward. She smiles fleetingly at him, before grimacing in pain as her carrier is also changed, her cheek being scratched open again on the rough helmet. Merry remains blessedly unconscious and therefore unaware of the circumstances they are in.

Zillah keeps her mouth firmly closed when next they stop. She does not want the horrid draught that nearly choked Merry. The Orcs growl at her and shake their fists, one going so far as to hit her across the face, tearing the cut on her cheek open again. At this rate, she wonders if it will ever be left to heal. She cannot see Pippin, but she hears his choking cough as the draught is poured down his throat. Merry is standing ahead of her, there is no one able to stop them as they grab her and force her to take the draught. They hold her nose and she screams and struggles, coughing as the fiery liquid gushes down her throat and some dribbles down her chin and into her hair.

Behind her she hears Pippin calling her, and he struggles to reach her, receiving a twist of his hair and a whip behind the knees for his troubles.

Merry glances behind him long enough to make his blood boil, but he cannot help, a whip across his legs forces him to move on with the company as they run towards Isengard. Often they stumble and fall, being dragged along until they find their footing again and run again. They are bruised and battled before the day is through.

In the backs of Merry and Pippin's minds is the thought that Zillah may not live through the roughness and horridness or the cruel treatment of the Orcs, they fight with the thought that she may die, and they struggle hard in order so that she doesn't.

When darkness covers the sky and the pale sliver of the moon shines through a cloud, the pack stops. Pippin is thrown onto the ground beside Merry and Zillah; he tries not to cry out as he lands awkwardly on the rocks. Merry looks as though he is about to pass out, and Zillah is incredibly tired. She is pale and drawn and scratched. Pippin edges closer to them, biting at his bonds in order to try and loosen his bonds. Merry smiles giddily as he comes closer.

"Have you come on this expedition too, Pip? When do we get bed and breakfast?" He asks. Pippin smiles a little, until being pushed in the back by one of the Urak-hai. They are complaining about food, and he can see them eyeing them slyly. He stretches out his hands and manages to take Zillah's hands. She starts a bit, before smiling frightfully at him.

"Don't let them eat me." She says, tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks unchecked. She is still only a young hobbit. For her this is like living in a nightmare, like for all of them, she is afraid of what will become of her. Merry gasps as he is pulled up, Pippin and Zillah are also pulled up and brought to the subject of the gang.

"What about them? They're fresh" One states, and the three are roughly pushed forward.

"They are not for eating." One says that seems to be the boss of them all. One suggests that only a little bit won't make that much difference, and Pippin, Merry and Zillah, are at once horrified and relieved when he is cut down where he stands.

They are pushed to the side as the other Urak-hai attack the unfortunate sacrifice and start dividing him up, snatching and grabbing at bits and pieces of the horrid raw flesh. Merry, Pippin and Zillah take this opportunity to wriggle further away. But they have not gone far when Pippin feels a foot on his back and is rolled over.

"Go on, scream. No one is going to save you now." He screams, grabbing hold of Zillah's hair. He is proven wrong, as a spear thuds into his back. He falls to the side and the three hobbits crawl further. Pippin cuts his bonds on a knife and helps untie both Zillah's and Merry's ropes. Together they jump up and start to run towards the forest. Horses are charging around them, and the enemy is being slaughtered. As they reach the forest they collapse on the ground, their numb legs giving out on them.

"Did we lose him?" Pippin asks, and hears Zillah scream as her hair is grabbed from behind them. The Urak-hai is there, the spear still stuck in his back. He pulls Zillah up by her hair and her terrified scream stays with Pippin for the rest of his life. Merry gasps, terrified.

"Leave her alone!" Pippin yells, jumping up and hitting the Urak-hai in his face and on his arms. Merry hollers as he also attacks the Urak-hai. Surprised the Urak-hai backs up enough for the three to run again.

"Climb a tree." Merry yelps, and Zillah and Pippin begin climbing, Merry right behind them. It is here that they meet Treebeard and are saved from the Urak-hai once again. At first they were afraid of him, but when they are thrown down in front of the blinding white light, their worries seemed to drift away. On seeing Gandalf again, Zillah at once bursts into tears, and both Merry and Pippin also cry. To see one whom they thought to be dead returned to them, fills them with hope and also makes them feel sorry and the sadness they felt when he vanished returns to them full force.

Zillah is clinging to the front of Pippin's shirt as she sobs into his chest. Pippin puts his arms around her and tears trickle down his face into her hair. He holds onto Merry's shirt with one of his hands, and Merry finds himself pulled into the embrace that they are sharing as they cry for one thought dead. They gaze at him in wonder when he says that he must once again leave them. Zillah is crying for him. She cries so hard her whole body shakes. Pippin holds her against him and tries to calm her down while Gandalf rides off on a white stallion named Shadowfax.

The hobbits are lifted onto Treebeard's shoulders where they perch and huddle together to stay out of the wind. Zillah is sleeping, and soon all three of them are sleeping. They sleep all through the night and wake in the morning alone. Treebeard has gone. When he returns, the hobbits climb back up and they head to Entmoot. It is a long way there, and on the way, the hobbits alternately doze, chuck pebbles, and talk with each other. Zillah voices her concerns about coming with them, and is surprised when both her friends nearly suffocate her as they hug her tightly, like they will never let her go. She sees that they are crying and also starts to cry.

"What did you see?" She cries, pulling on Pippin and Merry's shirtfronts. They wrap their arms around her, struggling against the urge to cry harder. She puts her head on Pippins shoulder and holds Merry's hand, crying herself to sleep.

Pippin readjusts slightly and runs his hand through Zillah's hair. Merry sits opposite him. Pippin looks up at him, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"It's not fair." He says, the tears released from their wells, spring down his cheeks and Merry lifts a hand up and brushes them away.

"It may not come to pass, Pippin. Maybe she got it wrong. Maybe it was just something that could happen. It may not happen. Pippin, don't cry, please. Pippin, don't." Pippin looks down, and sobs as he tries to control his emotions.

"Merry, don't let her die. Don't let her get hurt. Don't hurt me, Merry. I'm so scared." Pippin wipes his eyes as Merry ruffles his hair slightly, before hugging both of the two hobbits that he loves so much.

"Don't let them get hurt." He says to himself, sighing.

Treebeard stops at the meeting place and places the hobbits down. They crawl under the cover of a tree and once more fall asleep, the best remedy for the abuse inflicted on them by the Urak-hai.

After what feels like ages, the Entmoot is over, but the Ents will not help them. Pippin, Merry and Zillah are both astounded and horrified, when they realise they are going to go back to the Shire, though Pippin longs to, in order so that what he saw will not come to pass.


End file.
